


The cat-like traits of Magnus Bane

by That_phan_who_writes_stuff



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Cat eyes, Drabble, One-Shot, Other, Purring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/That_phan_who_writes_stuff
Summary: Magnus Bane has other cat-like traits.





	The cat-like traits of Magnus Bane

Magnus Bane could purr. He hadn't done it in many decades, feeling that it was silly and animalistic. But one night, when he and Alec were lazing on the couch watching some crappy sitcom, the shadowhunter asked,

"Do you have any more warlock marks? Other than your eyes, I mean." 

Magnus shifted so his chin rested on Alec's stomach, cat eyes unglamored. "Well, I can purr." 

Alec laughed quietly. "Really?" 

"Mhmm. I haven't done it in years." 

"Do I have to scratch you behind the ears, or something?" Alec teased, running a hand absentmindedly up and down his boyfriend's back. 

"No, I just... have to be in the right mood." 

"What mood?" 

Magnus thought for a moment. "Content," he finally answered. "Like this." 

Alec smiled softly and closed his eyes, hand still on the warlock's back. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Long after the shadowhunter had fallen asleep, Magnus was still awake. He turned off the tv and lights with a wave of his hand. He curled more comfortably into his boyfriend's side and closed his eyes. It was so quiet and warm in the apartment, their apartment. 

A low rumbling started in his throat, constant through every inhale and exhale. But this time he didn't try to hide it, didn't try to suppress the slightly cat-like side of himself. 

Alexander loved him, warlock marks and all. So Magnus lay curled on the couch, purring, until he too fell asleep.


End file.
